fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asaello
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =The Hitman from Conote |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Daisy (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Unused) |firstseen =Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia |class =Bow Fighter |mirage = |voiceby = }} Asaello is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the substitute character of Febail if Brigid was not paired up, and is the brother of Daisy. He is also known as "The Hitman from Conote". Unlike his counterpart, Asaello will never attain the Yewfelle bow. Additionally, he has his own personal conversation in Chapter 8, whereby if he visits a certain village, he will gain three points of strength. Personality Asaello initially holds a rather hateful grudge towards noblemen, owing to the fact that his parents were killed as a result of being caught up in the crossfire of the Manster-Thracia war. This perception of his changes when he encounters Seliph's army, where he comes to appreciate and even admire them. If Asaello falls for Muirne, he will confess to her that he feels frustrated at being powerless in the last battle, and wish he could have just a little Crusader blood flowing through his veins. Asaello is also well-loved by children, and is teased for it by his sister. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |5% |10% |20% |60% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overview Asaello is a decent character as far as substitutes goes. He comes with a very high base strength, skill, speed and defense. While he suffers from low Luck, his Luck growth is extremely high, though his Skill and Speed are not very likely to grow at all. The secret event which takes place in the same chapter he is recruited in, also boosts his strength by 3 points, allowing Asaello to inflict large amounts of damage with his already powerful Silver Bow. With Pursuit and Charge, he can rain down multiple attacks on his enemies and be a very valuable asset to your team. Conversations In Chapter 8, Daisy can recruit Asaello if she talks to him. In Chapter 8, Asaello can talk to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if Asaello visits the village northwest of Conote, he will have a conversation in which he will gain three points of strength. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+3 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+3 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+3 *Fee/Hermina: 0+3 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Asaello is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Asaello is possibly derived from Asal, a figure from Irish Celtic mythology who was King of the Golden Pillars. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters